Clair Obscur
by SunshineOfShadow
Summary: Après plusieurs mois de cure intensive, Phoebe Swan peut enfin rejoindre sa sœur jumelle, Bella, et son père Charlie à Forks. L'état de santé précaire de Phoebe inquiète Charlie qui ne peut s'empêcher de la surveiller en permanence. Elle passe donc la plupart de ses weekends à la Push sous l'étroite surveillance de Billy Black, ainsi que celle de l'étrange Sam Uley.
1. PROLOGUE

**Eté 1989, Maison des Black**

Les deux fillettes étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre malgré la chaleur lourde qui régnait. L'une, Bella, dormait à point fermé, l'autre, Phoebe, avait les yeux écarquillés dans l'obscurité. La jeune Phoebe entendait une voix l'appeler, celle-ci venait de l'angle le plus sombre de la pièce, derrière la porte. La fillette posa ses minuscules pieds sur le parquet, et s'approcha du recoin obscur, une ombre imposante, géante, apparut. Le haut de l'ombre touchait presque le plafond de la pièce, sa présence été bienveillante mais imposante, la fillette se mit à trembler de peur. Les larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler aux bords de ses paupières alors que la voix caverneuse retentissait dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Dit lui de la retenir.

L'ombre disparut au premier sanglot de la jeune Phoebe, celle-ci courut jusqu'au lit gémissant et pleurant tant la scène l'avait choquée. Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et sanglota un long moment. Bella fut réveillée par les sanglots de Phoebe . Depuis quelques temps déjà sa sœur cadette, se réveillait en pleine nuit en raison de terreurs nocturnes. Malheureusement ces crises apparaissaient également lors des siestes journalière.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint roux, ses prunelles sombres se posèrent sur le petit corps sanglotant. Il s'approcha et prit la jeune enfant aux creux de ses bras pour l'emporter au salon.

Billy Black gardait occasionnellement les jumelles Swan, filles de Charlie et Renée Swan. Ces derniers s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour la jeune Phoebe qui avait toujours l'air épuisée par ses terreurs nocturnes. Lui-même était de plus en plus inquiet pour la fillette, sa santé devenait de plus en plus fragile. Phoebe était d'apparence frêle, de grands yeux ambres soulignés cernes noires, ses cheveux blonds (presque blancs) et ondulés manquaient de vitalité pour son jeune âge. Son apparence physique commençait à beaucoup inquiéter son entourage. Mais le plus déstabilisant était ce que racontait la jeune enfant sur ses nuits agitées. Phoebe répétait sans cesse que des gens lui rendait visite. René et Charlie pensaient à des cauchemars, cependant Billy commençait à croire la jeune Phoebe, après tout il avait toujours vécu dans une climat propice au surnaturel.

Il serra l'enfant contre lui en tentant de calmer ses pleurs déchirants. Il était convaincu au fond de lui que la fille de son meilleur ami était loin d'être une simple pleurnicheuse doublée d'une menteuse, les terreurs de l'enfants étaient forcément justifiées. Et les gens qui lui rendaient visites, étaient pour lui totalement réels.

 **Hello ! Quelques informations complémentaires sur ce prologue:**

 **\- Bella et Phoebe ont 2 ans et demi (nées en le 13 septembre 1987)**

 **\- Jacob n'est pas encore né (janvier 1990), et Sarah Black, la femme de Billy est toujours en vie bien évidemment.**

 **\- Billy n'est pas encore en fauteuil roulant.**

 **\- Renée et Charlie n'ont pas encore divorcé.**

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à commenter et voter !**


	2. CHAPITRE 1

**« C'est Tellement Difficile à Décrire.  
Ça N'a Rien à Voir Avec Un Coup De Foudre,  
Ça Ressemble Plus à … La Gravité.  
Lorsque Tu Vois Ton Âme Soeur,  
C'est Comme Si, Tout à Coup,  
Tu Ne Dépendais Plus de L'Attraction Terrestre,  
Mais De Celle Qu'Elle Exerce Sur Toi.  
Plus Rien Ne Compte, Sauf Elle.  
Tu Ferais N'importe Quoi Pour Elle,  
Tu Deviendrais N'importe Qui.  
Tu Te Transformes En Celui Qu'Elle Veut,  
Protecteur, Amant, Ami Ou Frère »**

* * *

L'ambiance était assez tendue, voila trois jours que j'étais arrivée à Forks, mon père était sans cesse sur mon dos. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon sommeil, j'avais eu des tendances à l'insomnie lorsque j'étais enfant. Aujourd'hui les choses étaient différentes, j'avais des crises de somnambulismes sévères, je me réveillais souvent dans des endroits assez incongrus. Si ça n'avait été que cela, Charlie n'aurait pas autant était sur mon dos, mais un autre élément l'inquiétait d'avantage. J'étais atteinte d'un diabète de type 1, cette maladie entraînait soit des hypoglycémies, soit des hyperglycémies, les symptômes n'étaient jamais agréables, et même plutôt impressionnants. J'étais vraiment mince à la limite de la maigreur, j'avais toujours été chétive.

L'atmosphère familial était tendue plus que d'habitude car Bella, ma sœur jumelle, inquiétait elle aussi Charlie. Elle faisait des crises toutes les nuits, et paraissait totalement léthargique la journée. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien. Elle m'avait en quelque sorte racontée son histoire avec un certain Edward, qui l'avait lâchement abandonné. Je connaissais assez ma sœur pour savoir qu'elle me mentait, je savais qu'elle me cachait certaines choses, elle ne m'avait pas tout révélé.

Heureusement, le jeune Jacob Black se démenait pour lui changer les idées. Les Black étaient des gens étranges, enfin surtout le père, il avait toujours eut cette tendance à m'observer, comme s'il attendait que je lui confirme quelque chose. Malgré cela, il avait toujours était bienveillant envers moi. La famille Black habitait dans la réserve indienne – La Push – à l'orée d'une immense forêt. Les habitants de la réserve formaient une tribu, la tribu des Quileutes.

J'étais d'ailleurs assise dans la voiture de service de mon père, en route pour La Push. Mon père fortement avait insisté pour que je vienne pêcher avec lui et Billy. J'aurais préféré être dans ma chambre avec un bon bouquin, malheureusement Charlie en avait décidé autrement. Il faisait tout pour m'avoir à l'œil.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié tes piqures d'insulines ?

Je soupirai lasse.

\- Non, elles sont dans mon sac que tu a vérifié trois fois. Je t'assure, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

Mon père se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était vraiment inquiet, pour lui j'étais un morceau de sucre qui pouvait fondre à tout moment.

\- Tu as bien emmener de quoi manger ? Les bananes ? Les gâteaux ?

\- Mais oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien. Tu vas te faire des cheveux blancs si tu continues. Je te rappelle que je suis grande, j'ai dix huit ans maintenant je peux me gérer toute seule.

La voiture tourna dans un chemin défoncé et boueux. Je pouvais déjà apercevoir quelques petites maisons en bois. Mon père stationna la voiture devant l'une d'elle. Je descendis de la voiture, pieds sur le sol boueux. Charlie me fit signe de m'approcher, puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la petite maison en bois. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, non plutôt sur une armoire à glace. Un indien géant, très musclé. Je me sentais très petit à côté. Je ne faisais qu'un mètre quarante-cinq après tout. Le géant me lança un sourire enjoué et se planta devant moi.

\- Salut Phoebe ! tu te souviens de moi ?

Je secouais négativement la tête avec un sourire dépité. Charlie ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille apparemment.

\- Enfin Phoebe, c'est Jacob. Jacob Black, tu jouais avec lorsque tu étais plus jeune.

J'écarquillais les yeux. Il était plus jeune que moi, en théorie. Mais en pratique on aurait plutôt dit un jeune homme de vingt ans, un jeune homme très viril. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étendre sur la question car un homme en fauteuil roulant sortit de la maisonnette. Billy Black. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé contrairement à Jacob. Il me regardait en souriant. Je lui fis un salut de la mains le sourire hésitant, c'était un homme impressionnant, son regard était profond, inquisiteur aussi. J'allais passer une journée à subir ce regard. Et je savais ce que ce regard cherchait, il cherchait des preuves.

* * *

En revenant de la pêche, Billy avait invité mon père à boire une bière. Ils parlaient de baseball à l'intérieur de la maisonnette en bois. Je profitais de cet diversion pour faire un tour. Bella devait passer l'après-midi sur la plage de la Push, je comptais bien la rejoindre. J'aurais peut-être du trouver la situation injuste, le fait que Bella puisse passer du temps avec ses amis, alors que j'étais contrainte de suivre mon père à la pêche. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Charlie, je savais bien qu'il était sincèrement inquiet pour ma santé. Surtout que je sortais de quatre mois de cure thermale dans un centre spécialisé, en France. J'avais dû m'adapter à la langue, et à mon environnement, heureusement j'avais suivis les cours par correspondances. Le français était trop difficile à comprendre.

Après avoir marché un moment, j'arrivais enfin à la plage, j'entendis des rires. Je supposai que Bella devait bien s'amuser. Je me plantai sur le bord de la plage, ne voulant pas imposer ma présence. C'était cependant peine perdue, la plus part des personnes présentes se tournèrent comme un seul homme dans ma direction, les rires perdirent en intensité. Je vis enfin ma sœur se retourner vers moi, elle me fit un sourire tout en s'approchant de moi, le reste du groupe le suivit apparemment enthousiastes de me rencontrer. Un groupe assez étrange d'ailleurs, la plupart des garçons étaient de la même taille que Jacob, le teint roux et brun. Des Quileutes.

Ma sœur se planta devant moi et commença à me présenter le groupe.

\- Voici ma sœur Phoebe, Phoebe voici Embry, Quil, Jared, Seth, Leah, Kim et Claire. Ah ! Et bien sûr Jacob.

Je fis un rapide signe de la main, assez gênée d'être le centre de l'attention. Ils recommencèrent à chahuter. Jacob essaya tant bien que mal de m'intégrer à la discussion.

\- Bella m'a dit que tu avais fais une cure en France …

\- Oh … Euh ouais, pour mon diabète, mon médecin a insisté auprès de ma mère pour que je la fasse. C'était assez ennuyant à vrai dire.

Il eut un instant de silence ni lui ni moi ne savions quoi nous dire. Bella me sauva, en quelque sorte.

\- Alors la pêche a été bonne ?

\- Euh ouais… j'ai relâché tous les poissons que j'avais pêché.

Bella rit doucement.

Je passais la fin de l'après-midi, en compagnie du groupe de jeunes indiens. Seth l'un des plus jeunes, était celui avec qui j'avais le plus parlé. Il me faisait beaucoup rire, étrangement il avait l'air d'un enfant dans le corps d'un adulte. Tous les garçons du groupe paraissaient beaucoup plus vieux que leur âge en y regardant de plus prés. A l'issue de cette journée, je rentrais finalement en compagnie de Bella. La Push me laissait une impression étrange, et je savais que je pouvais me fier à mes premières impressions sur un lieux.

Je passais la soirée à lire un bouquin quelconque, assez perturbée par cette journée. Je fis par m'endormir, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

Une sensation de froid et d'humidité me réveilla. Il faisait nuit noir, je ne savais vraiment pas où je pouvais bien me trouver. Je palpai le sol à la recherche d'un indice sur l'endroit où j'avais échoué. La surface ,sur laquelle j'étais allongée, était molle, humide, douce aussi. Ma main attrapa un objet long et très fin. Une branche d'arbre réalisai-je. Mes yeux s'habituèrent enfin à l'obscurité. Je vis des ombres qui montait assez haut. Des arbres. J'étais sûrement dans une partie de la forêt non loin de la maison. Je frissonnai, j'étais encore en pyjama, autrement dit, un short et un débardeur de coton. Je décidai de me lever, un cliquetis métallique retentit dans le silence. Je tâtai les poches de mon short, un objet froid s'y trouvai. Je plongeai ma main à l'intérieur et m'en saisis. Après un instant de réflexion, je réalisai qu'il s'agissait d'une clef, une clef de voiture pour être plus précise. Je devais sûrement être beaucoup plus loin que ce que je pensais. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me sortir de cette situation de toute évidence après avoir conduit, j'avais dû également marcher pour me retrouver au milieux de nulle part. Ma crise de somnambulisme était vraiment inquiétante pour le coup. Je savais au fond de moi qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple crise de somnambulisme. Quelqu'un m'avait guidée jusqu'ici, je n'étais pas là par hasard, mais à cet instant je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi.

J'eus une idée, je tâtai la clé pour actionner le petit bouton qui ouvrait la voiture. Si je voyais les phares de cette dernière clignoter j'étais sauvée. Sinon j'allais devoir marcher et suivre mon instinct. J'appuyai sur le petit bouton, je vis effectivement une lumière à approximativement cinquante mètres. Le soulagement me submergea, mais plus pour très longtemps, car un craquement puis un grondement relativement inquiétant retentit. Je me figeai. Le grondement n'était pas franchement menaçant, pourtant j'étais inquiète, un ours devait se trouver non loin, je devais vite m'enfermer dans la voiture. Je perçus un mouvement sur ma gauche, lorsque je tournai la tête je vis une ombre immense, et ça n'avait rien d'un ours. C'était beaucoup plus haut et surtout beaucoup plus gros, j'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemars. C'était un loup d'après l'ombre que je pouvais distinguer. Et un loup ne se promenait jamais seul, mais en meute. Les battements de mon cœur accélèrent, des vertiges m'assaillir. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire un malaise. Et pourtant j'étais figée. Et surtout le loup m'avait repérée.

Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir abyssal. Ils vinrent se planter dans le mien. Et cet échange fut le phénomène le plus étrange et le plus agréable que je n'ai jamais vécu. Je sentis une douce chaleur m'envahir, une sorte bien être, j'avais l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais quitter cet immense loup des yeux. Une attraction irrémédiable s'était établie entre nous. A défaut de me dévorer vivante, il me dévorait des yeux. Littéralement. La chaleur remonta tout le long de mon corps, c'était comme si un champ magnétique s'était établit entre nous, comme si des liens incandescents nous reliaient l'un à l'autre.

Je me figeai en prenant conscience que je délirai. Comment un loup pouvait me regarder de cette manière ? Et comment un loup de cette taille pouvait tout simplement exister ? Je devais être complètement atteinte. Folle. Je commençai à reculer, il grogna mécontent. Une dizaine d'ombres lupines émergèrent de l'obscurité. La panique m'envahit, je reculai brusquement, mais mon pied dérapa et je partis en un roulé-boulé, la pente était raide. Je butai contre des arbres, des pierres, tout un tas d'éléments forestiers. Ma tête percuta violement dans un arbre. Je ne vis jamais la fin de ma chute.

* * *

 **PonyoLeChat:** **Le début de la cour, mais promet une belle intrigue!**

 **Je te remercie pour ta critique, d'autant plus que tu écris le premier commentaire sur cette fanfiction!**

 **Je dois avouer que je suis déçue par l'écriture de ce chapitre, surtout du début, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, le début d'une fanfiction est pour moi le plus difficile. Je suis navrée si il reste de fautes d'orthographes, j'ai fais de mon mieux pour corriger, mais certaines ont dû passer à travers les mailles du filet!**

 **PS: je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre, je n'étais pas inspirée !**


	3. CHAPITRE 2

**Alice au pays des merveilles de Lewis Carroll**

 **"Mais je n'ai nulle envie d'aller chez les fous", fit remarquer Alice.**  
 **"Oh ! vous ne sauriez faire autrement, dit le Chat : Ici, tout le monde est fou. Je suis fou. Vous êtes folle."**  
 **"Comment savez-vous que je suis folle ?" demanda Alice.**  
 **"Il faut croire que vous l'êtes, répondit le Chat ; sinon, vous ne seriez pas venue ici."**

* * *

On aurait dit du marbre. C'était froid , comme la mort. Froid mais si agréable. Ce marbre m' effleurait le front de temps à autre. J'avais la tête comme une enclume, une enclume sur laquelle un forgeron tapait sans cesse. Des bourdonnements étranges parvenaient à mes oreilles, comme une pluie battante. Par-dessus ce bruit de fond je pouvais distinguer des voix. L'une d'elle m'était inconnue, une voix envoutante, la plus belle que je n'avais jamais entendue.

\- Phoebe va reprendre connaissance ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Je reprenais peu à peu conscience, je pouvais entendre précisément une personnes faire des vas et viens dans la pièce. Nerveusement. Je pouvais reconnaître Charlie rien qu'à la démarche. Il s'inquiétait visiblement.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose à pu arriver, c'est insensé. Conduire une voiture en pleine crise de somnambulisme c'est à peine croyable. Avec ma voiture de service en plus.

J'entendis un soupir lasse, Charlie devait être fatigué vu le ton qu'il employait pour parler.

\- Monsieur Swan, On en a déjà parlé. Votre fille était peut-être tout à fait consciente de conduire votre voiture, qu'est-ce-qui vous fait croire que c'était une crise de somnambulisme ?

\- Docteur Cullen, avez-vous reçu le dossier médicale de ma fille ? Parce que si vous l'aviez reçu, il est évident que vous y auriez lu qu'elle a des troubles du sommeil en plus de son diabète. Et puis Phoebe n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille si elle avait été consciente. Elle est bien trop sage pour cela.

\- Je vous promet que dès que j'aurais reçu son dossier je le lirais très attentivement. Pour ce qui est de cette crise de somnambulisme, je vous crois Monsieur Swan, cependant il y a de quoi s'inquiéter... Si elle fait encore de telle crise il faudra prendre des mesures pour éviter qu'elle ne se mette en danger.

\- Oui bien sûr.

La conversation se brouilla, comme si je commençais à perdre connaissance, et ce fut en effet le cas.

* * *

Lorsque je repris connaissance, un son que je n'avais pas encore remarqué jusque là parvint à mes oreilles. Le bruit qui ressemblait à une soufflerie, le son était régulier. D'ailleurs mes poumons se gonflaient au rythme de ce son. Je pris alors conscience que j'étais sûrement sous assistance respiratoire. Je n'avais pas encore réaliser que je me trouvais à l'hôpital, pourtant tout indiquait que j'y étais. A commencer par l'odeur de désinfectant.

Le grincement d'une porte retentit dans ma chambre. La personne qui venait d'entrer fit tomber quelque chose au sol, le bruit métallique était infernal et insupportable. S'en suivit d'un léger rire, puis d'un raclement de gorge gêné. Apparemment il y avait deux personnes.

\- Ta sœur est tout à fait consciente de notre présence. Elle nous entend parler.

La voix qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce était tout aussi mélodieuse et sensuelle que celle du docteur qui parler avec Charlie l'autre fois.

\- Tu en es sûr ? Tu l'entends penser ?

La voix de Bella était douce et étonnamment très basse, comme si elle avait peur de déranger. Il eut un raclement de gorge.

\- Ne parle pas de ça ici, elle nous entend et elle comprend, elle n'est pas censée savoir.

Je me demandais bien ce qu'il sous-entendait.

\- De tout manière, elle saura au courant à moment ou à un autre. Tu as entendu ce que Jacob a dit non ? s'irrita Bella, sa voix prit une intonation plus triste. Enfin si elle se réveille un jour, cela va bientôt faire trois semaines et il n'y a pas la moindre évolution à son état ! Comment Carlisle peut-être à ce point persuadé que ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

\- Hé ! calme-toi, malgré ce que tu peux croire, je t'assure que son état évolue, elle est consciente de ce qu'il l'entoure depuis environs une semaine. Je t'assure que dans quelques jours, elle se réveillera.

J'entendis Bella sangloter, pour la première fois depuis des années. Ces pleures me fendirent le cœur. J'avais même l'impression que mes yeux s'embuaient de larmes, je les sentais presque couler sur mes joues. Une main saisit la mienne, je sentis qu'on me la caressai doucement.

\- Bella regarde ! Elle pleure aussi.

Les sanglots de Bella diminuèrent, et une autre main effleura mes joues, l'une après l'autre.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Elle t'entend pleurer, ca l'a rend triste aussi.

\- Mon dieu Phoebe, reviens parmi nous. Je t'en pris.

Après cette supplique ce fut une fois de plus le trou noir.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais au moment de reprendre connaissance tout fut soudain lumineux, les ténèbres m'avait quitté. A travers mes paupières gonflées, je pouvais contempler mon environnement, c'est-à-dire un pied de perfusion, les néons et le plafond. Un visage se pencha alors au-dessus de moi, un visage magnifique. Et le mot était faible. Un homme aux traits fins et parfais, les cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, et deux orbes ocres. Un sublime sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Je répondis immédiatement à ce doux sourire.

\- Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes enfin parmi nous. Permettez que je vous ausculte ?

A peine m'avait-il posé la question qu'il me braqua une lampe dans les yeux, a priori je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

\- Pourriez vous répondre à quelques questions ?

J'hochai la tête.

\- Bien donnez-moi votre nom, date de naissance, et le nom de vos proches.

Je raclais ma gorge avec difficulté, et répondit tant bien que mal à la question.

\- Je suis Phoebe, née le 13 septembre 1987, une sœur Isabella Swan, une mère Renée et un père Charlie. Je pourrais avoir de l'eau s'il vous plait.

J'avais peiné à prononcer c'est deux petites phrases. Ma gorge et ma bouche était aussi sèche que le désert. J'avais l'impression d'avoir manger du carton. Le docteur me tendit un verre d'eau puis me prit le tension.

\- J'ai reçu il y a peu votre dossier médical, d'après celui-ci vous faites de lourdes crises de somnambulisme. C'est votre dernière crises qui vous a mise dans cet état. De quoi vous souvenez-vous ?

Je répondis machinalement à sa question sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Je me suis réveillée en pleine forêt, puis des loups immenses sont arrivés j'ai eu peur et je suis tombée. Après le noir total.

J'avais franchement allégé ce qu'il s'était passé. Cependant le docteur Cullen fronça les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a pas de loups à Forks, vous avez dû halluciner. A mon avis vous étiez encore entre le rêve et la réalité.

Je ne répondis rien, troublée.

\- Bien, je vais faire appeler votre famille, ils vont être heureux de vous savoir en forme, n'est-ce-pas ?

J'hochais vaguement la tête, confuse.

* * *

 **Voici un chapitre un peu court, certe cependant je ne pense pas qu'il a besoin d'être plus long. Excusez moi pour cette absence prolongée, cependant j'avais des examens à reviser ! Donnez moi vos avis ! bonne fin de journée !**


End file.
